Secret Letters
by adreamer212
Summary: Someone had a really special secret admirer.
1. Step Out Of The Dark

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Hey there! :)<p>

I'm your secret admirer. Well, one of them.

I usually admire you from afar because I don't have the guts to stand in front of you and admit my feeling. But day by day watching you makes me like you more and I decided it's the time. The time to let you know my existence. The time to have a chance with you.

So today, I step out of the dark. For you. For me.

The following offer might sound a little creepy but I'm sure it takes you no harm. Please consider it, okay?

Well, do you wanna play a game? It's called "Unmasked".

If you say yes, you just need to put this letter to your handbag.

If you say no, you don't have to do anything with this.

P/s: Please make it a yes! Pretty please? Oh and have a nice day.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	2. 1

Hey there! :)

I'm glad you agreed to join me in my game. Thank you for trusting me then. I promise you won't get hurt.

Here's the rules:

For the next seven days, each day you will receive a letter from me just like the way you got the first one. In each letter, I'll tell you one thing I know about you and one thing about me. You just need to read it. *whisper* and smile if you want to. *still whisper but with lower voice* I like it when you smile.

After you read all seven letters, I'll choose a place and you can decide to meet me there to find out who I am or just stay home if you're not interested in me through those letter. *tear*

Okay, let's start.

You.

You love horror movies. Like any kind of them. Okay I don't get it. Your appearance is so sweet, nice and kind and cute and... Anyway, it surprised me when I discovered this.

Me.

I love old movies. You know, with black and white everything seems easier to function. Now they all are filled with colors. I mean the world's complicated and sometimes I feel lost. Back then, you just needed to see black and white, nothing can surprise you, nothing can scare you. Okay they might seem irrelevant but I hope you get the point.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	3. 2

Hey there! :)

I saw you grinned when you read my letter yesterday. Glad that I could put a smile on your lips. Wait! Don't panic. I didn't stalk you. I just happened to stand near you at that moment. Without purpose. I swear.

Well, as usual, this's our routine:

You.

You love Frozen. Not the cold weather. The movie. You're favorite song in this is "Let It Go". You like it not because it's the most famous song. You like it for its meaning. All of these years you had to hide who you really are inside and it was miserable. The song gives you the idea that it's okay to be yourself, to embrace your own strengths and weaknesses.

Me.

I love the song "Fixer Upper" though I haven't seen Frozen. You know, the one which was sung by those walking rocks. For me it's not a really good song but the meaning is beautiful. Everybody has flaws and if you really love them, they will become flawless in your eyes. They don't have to try so hard for those who matter.

That's all for today then. Nice day.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	4. 3

Hey there! :)

It's only my third letter and the pressure starts to grow harder in my heart. But don't worry, I always finished what I'd created.

It's our part then:

You.

You love swimming. I bet you're thinking everyone knows that, huh? But I know a little more. You love the feeling when you're under the water. You don't have to think so much and for you, breathing under water is easier than breathing in anywhere else. It's like your own world, no one can interrupt it. I have to say I'm a bit jealous with the relationship between you and the water sometimes.

Me.

I love reading. Books, of course. It sucks that I'm stuck in this school till graduate and even after that, I have to find a job that takes haft the time of my life. I don't have much time left to discover things by myself and books seem like the best option. I can travel through each page, I can learn new knowledge through each page, I can feel the love I haven't had yet through each page. Yeah, I love reading.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	5. 4

Hey there! :)

Well, it's my forth letter. I'm starting to sweat every time I pick up my pen to write for you.

Okay, don't let my nerve disturb you. We should get to our part:

You.

You love your family, so much. Though your dad is usually far away but he's the person you respect the most. He's always understanding and gentle even with his words when it comes to you. And your mom, you love her too. She might make mistake for being mad when you came out but you know she will never hate you. She would still love you even when everyone hated you. And you love them for loving you.

Me.

I love my family, but it's a little complicated. I don't wanna lie. I sometimes think it's kinda a mess. I know we love each other but somehow no one could raise their voices to say it out loud. Maybe my family's prides are too big for that. That brought several problems but don't worry, as long as the love's still presentable, we'll be okay.

The topic I chose to write today isn't so happy. Sorry about that.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	6. 5

Hey there! :)

I knew it. Yesterday's topic is a bad choice. I saw that concern look on your face when I "accidentally" walked pass. Don't worry, not gonna happen again.

Shall we start?

You.

You love your friends. They're like a part of you now. Like your family. You trust them more than anyone on this planet. Though sometimes they could drive you crazy but you still love them no matter what. And deep down, you know they love you too. You wake up every day and know that there's always a certain number of people will have your back when you fell.

Me.

I love my friends. They're a part of me now. Like my family. I trust them more than anyone on this planet. Though sometimes they could drive me crazy but I still love them no matter what. And deep down, I know they love me too. I wake up every day and know that there's always a certain number of people will have my back when I fell.

Surprised? Curious? Confused?

Save it for our meeting. *wink*

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	7. 6

Hey there! :)

I guess you're waiting for my letter then? Yesterday you looked so cute when you trying to find me in the hall. Oops. I swear I didn't stalk you, again. We're in a same school, you know. *whisper* or maybe I accidentally glanced over at you so many times.

Anyway, moving on. Here's today's topic:

You.

You love Christmas. Sure Christmas is one of the best holidays but you love it for another reason. It's your dad. You love your family and your dad is a part of it but he spends most of his time at Afghanistan due to his duties. Christmas is the time he tries his best to come home, to come to your mom, to come to you. You can have a perfect family once in a while again.

Me.

I love Christmas. Nothing special. I just like it when your eyes glowing with the thoughts of building a snowman when it's snowing outside. And you wear beanies more often than other times in year. Yeah, I love Christmas.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	8. 7

Hey there! :)

I'm glad that you couldn't see me right now. This is my last letter and my hand is shaking, my hair is a mess, my… Okay, I should stop destroying my image in your head.

Let's get to our routine already:

You.

You love seeing good in people. Like it's in your blood. No matter how horrible the person could be, you always found a way to rescue their bad reputations in your own thoughts. You are friend with the "it" girl, the overachieve girl, the "having complicated family" girl. But that's okay cause they are really great. But you even brought a murder suspect to Homecoming. You dated a person who didn't received your calls. You forgave and chose a girl who had tried to drown you to be your girlfriend. Okay I admit. They all actually aren't that bad and some of them are really good people. I just… ugh.

Me.

I love seeing good in you. You're too busy doing that for others and you forget to do that for yourself.

So… that's all of my letters. Here come the last step. At 7 tomorrow night at The Wright playground, I'll be waiting for you. I really hope you can show up. Hope is a dirty four - letters word but I would like to try once. It's okay if you won't come. I will never be mad at you. Never.

_Secret Admirer._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	9. Unmasked

The admirer had been waiting for an hour. No one showed up. Not even a shadow. The night was getting colder and her patience getting thinner every minute. She tried to hope for the first time since she started to acknowledge everything and this was all she got.

Waiting for another hour, she stood up, secretly promised that she would never hope again. The girl in her dream had made her decision. That was her choice. Though the admirer felt disappointed, she was glad that she could finally get her answer. She could finally move on. She could finally let her dream girl go. She could try to be just friend with her again.

She started to walk away.

Her phone beeped.

_"S.O.S"._

* * *

><p>The admirer was now staring at the girl on bed. Hanna said that her dream girl was hit by a drunk driver when she tried to get her car out in a place outside Rosewood. It took them three hours to bring her back here so that her family and friends could easily take care of her.<p>

The admirer was sad. For her girl. For her. The girl's wound wasn't so serious, she just needed to rest at the hospital one night and could check out next morning. On the other side, the admirer's heart hurt. Badly. She somehow tried to hope once more that because of the accident, her girl couldn't be at their meeting. But her hope was crashed once again. The girl had even been somewhere else but not in Rosewood. That meant she gave no effort to come to the playground, to discover who the admirer was. That was it. Their journey had to stop here. Now.

The admirer inhaled and exhaled deeply to hold back her tears. She stepped closer to the bed. The sound she made after each step woke the patient. The girl opened her eyes, looked up at her, a weak smile crept onto her face, her lips moving so speak.

"Spencer."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Em?"

"I'm late on our first date, aren't I?"

She reached under her pillow to take out a book. A book named "Loving you is my mission". A book that Spencer always wanted to have since the semester had started. A book that the store in town had sold out every time she asked. This book even signed by its famous author and could only be purchased in the author's book store which was two hours away from Rosewood.

Hanna and Aria walked in the room but left immediately. Because, you know, it was a little impolite to interrupt your friends' kiss. First of many.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think? No? Okay!<strong>

***whisper* I'm so sorry for trying to be "cool" all week. I don't want to disturb you guys with my ramblings after each chapter which I usually do when I have a chance to talk on here because I'm not so social in person and I tend to do it a lot and... Did I just ramble again? Oops sorry. **

**I'm trying to say that I want to let you guys feel what Emily could feel every day when she received those letters. :) Does it work? No? Ouch! :))**

**Oh and I let Spencer be the admirer because we all know, she loves "Hide and Seek" while Emily's obviously not a big fan enough to start the game.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and for all of your time spending on this! I tried really hard not to say a word during this week and it's killing me. Ugh. I love you guys so much!**

**I hope you guys could forgive any mistake that I might make. I'm still working on my English though. Oh and you can help me by point some of them out. :)**

**P/s: Spemily for the win! \m/. Well... This was supposed to be the last chapter but I may have one more after this one. Who's with me? (I'll just post it anyway. Haha.)**


	10. Yes

Hey there! :)

I'm your secret admirer. Oops, not a secret anymore.

I don't know why I keep writing "secret" after all these years. Speaking of which, today is exactly five years since the day you gave me that book. Let's do a little math. That means you have received 1832 secret letters. Oh, wait. It's only 1831. I was extremely sick on one day. The day I found out we had to go to different colleges. I know, I know. It was just a thirty minutes distance and we basically met every day but I still got sick. I got sick of those thirty minutes. That little distance took away my thirty minutes with you. Thirty freaking minutes. Ugh.

Wait! I just forgot what I was about to say. Damn.

Oh, right. Even after almost two thousands letters, I still don't get tired of it. I still don't get bored of it. Though we have never had a chance to share an apartment and I have to sneak into your dorm room, your house, your office, I'm willing to do that till the end. And by the end I meant the end of the world. Not us. You can't put an end on us. I can't put an end on us. Nobody can put an end on us.

But I want a change. I don't want to sneak into anywhere that has your presence anymore.

I don't want to be sneaky anymore.

So, today. We'll play a game. It's called "Yes".

Here's the rules:

In this letter, I'll tell you one thing I know about you and one thing about me. Then I have a small question right after that. All you need to do are read it, smile and answer.

And Emily, sweetie, I want you to pay extra attention on this last rule: Your answer has to be the name of this game.

Okay, let's start.

You.

You love me. From the start.

Me.

I love you. Till the end.

Will you marry me?

_Secret Admirer._

Damn it. Not again. Just ignore the "secret" part.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>

**Seems like you guys don't really like the previous chapter. I'm so sorry. :) I hope this one could make up for you. Thank you.**


End file.
